


homecoming.

by luvcafes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jinyoung centric, M/M, everyone loves jihoon for some reason, i might only put maknae line in this, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvcafes/pseuds/luvcafes
Summary: when jinyoung's best friend asks him to homecoming, he didn't expect feelings to come along with the ticket.





	homecoming.

_“can you be my date to homecoming?”_

 

jinyoung had never twisted his head so fast in his life. daehwi certainly looked unfazed considering how out of the blue his question was. considering the fact that jinyoung had nearly choked on the water he was drinking, he would have expected his best friend to have more of a reaction when asking _that._

_“am i deaf or did you just ask me what i think you asked me?”_ jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, as all attempts to figure out this abrupt situation failed. if he thought about it, he never thought that daehwi had any intentions to ask him out. they were normal best friends, and he was pretty sure this wasn’t best friend protocol.

 

 _“well, i mean, i know we both need dates, as i’m hopeless and there’s a snowball’s chance in hell that jihoon is gonna ditch guanlin for you within the next week. i also know that neither of us want to show up looking like losers who couldn’t get dates, so the obvious solution is to go with each other! it’s common sense jinyoung, all we have to do is pretend we’re dating for a while and bam! high school popularity is saved, as trivial as that sounds.”_ daehwi did not hesitate to interrupt jinyoung’s confusion on the matter. whether it actually cleared things up, he wasn’t sure, but the way daehwi said it made the plan sound reasonable.

 

well, reasonable until he thought about he barely knew how to act around someone he liked, much less how to fake those feelings. however, daehwi’s reasoning was pretty solid, he would be showing up dateless if he didn’t agree. he really should have thought about this before he bought a ticket, since he could have avoided the whole situation in the first place, but now was not the time to look into the past, he supposed.

 

 _“are you sure it would work?”_ he asked. jinyoung was sure that he was being nitpicky at this point, but he had bought into daehwi’s odd plans far too many times to not be a little skeptical at this point, no matter how persuasive his friend was. _“i mean, wouldn’t people notice? i don’t think either of us is that good of an actor,”_ he continued, glancing at daehwi.

 

 _“don’t worry! we just have to practice, it won’t be that difficult!”_ daehwi flashed an all too carefree smile at him, and before jinyoung could even start to think about questioning what practice meant, daehwi laced his fingers through his, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. jinyoung, on the other hand, felt his stomach flip upside down. he tried to let go, but daehwi’s grip was steadier than expected. he resigned to attempting to cover his face with his other hand, as there was no doubt that his face had become an embarrassing shade of pink, considering how warm his cheeks felt. jinyoung wasn’t even sure why he was reacting like this, daehwi was generally a touchy person, no matter the occasion, but this time it felt weird. however, following the trend of the entire conversation, daehwi gave jinyoung little time to think things through, bursting him out of his thoughts with a loud laugh.

 

 _“and to think you said you weren’t a good actor! all you have to do is keep that up and we could fool anyone, you should really trust my judgement more often,”_ daehwi said, small laughs carrying through his sentences. when jinyoung had gained enough composure to uncover his eyes, daehwi was flashing another bright smile, and had unhooked their fingers. jinyoung couldn’t help but to smile along with him, shaking his head.

 

 _“next time, i think you should warn me,”_ was all he said.

 

-

 

[10:03PM]

 **my daehwi** ♥: you said yes right (•ө•)♡

i wasn’t sure,,,

it’s cool if you don’t want to i can die a loser

 

♥♥ **my love** **jinyoungie** ♥♥: did you change your contact name on my phone

but yeah sure i guess

 

 **my daehwi** ♥: yours is worse on my phone dhfshdf

 

[my daehwi ♥ sent an image]

 

 **my daehwi** ♥: it’s not my fault you had me only saved as ‘daehwi’ that’s so boring

it’s also what you get for trusting me with the pw to your phone

 

♥♥ **my love** **jinyoungie** ♥♥: jfc

is this what i get for agreeing with you

 

 **my daehwi** ♥: could you live a little jinyoung

we might as well go all out cringy if we’re doing this

anyway i got the answer i needed

ily ;))

 

[my daehwi ♥ has gone offline]

 

♥♥ **my love** **jinyoungie** ♥♥: WHAT

jesus christ i hope woojin kills you in your sleep weirdo

 

[♥♥ my love jinyoungie ♥♥ has gone offline]

 

-

 

jinyoung has seen daehwi walk towards him at the bus stop every single day for as long as he can remember. he had cycled through nearly all the times he could remember early in the morning, trying to grasp at anything that could resemble something he could expect daehwi to do today. however, out of all of the memorable scenarios he recounted to himself, none of them grasped the feeling he was looking for. at the time he had laughed to himself. it made complete and absolute sense that jinyoung could not think of a single instance that would fit the situation he had placed himself into now.

 

the absolutely useless train of thought led him to where he was standing now, at the bus stop. well, that and the public school system, but mostly the train of thought. to jinyoung, it seemed a little foreboding that it was currently raining harder than it had the entire month, but the thought was swiftly pushed to the back of his mind by the clear fact that his backpack was getting soaked, no matter how he positioned his umbrella.

 

before he could solve the minor problem, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair begin to show over the peak of the hill in front of him. it took a few seconds, but jinyoung soon realized that daehwi was sprinting full speed at him, drenched by the downpour around them. it was not very long before he was nearly knocked over by daehwi. once jinyoung saw him up close, daehwi was very obviously shivering. he immeadiately moved his umbrella to fit daehwi underneath it as well, trying to ignore the fact that daehwi was clinging to him like his life depended on it. the other was probably freezing, the least jinyoung could do was give him whatever warmth his dry body could give. however, his pity did not stop him from asking questions.

 

 _“why on earth did you leave the house without an umbrella? there’s no way you didn’t notice it was raining.”_ jinyoung looked at daehwi with his eyebrows furrowed. daehwi frowned at him, disapproving of his suggestion.

 

 _“i’m not that dumb jinyoung, woojin gave my umbrella to jihoon because i slept in too late, that and he hates me now because i apparently kept him up while i was doing my english essay last night.”_ daehwi murmured. as soon as he said it, jinyoung could begin to see both woojin and jihoon come over the hill, both perfectly dry. he could swear that he could hear woojin laughing at daehwi, but they were a bit too far away to determine what was actually going on.

 

after a few moments of silence, jinyoung finally realized that daehwi had been hugging his side for a solid minute, and with woojin and jihoon drawing closer, their position became painfully obvious. there was no doubt that jihoon had seen them. the thought, as much as he hated it, made his stomach uneasy and his head dizzy.

 

jinyoung admittedly has had a crush, or something close to that, on jihoon for the larger part of 2 years, since woojin introduced the other boy to him when he was a freshman. he wasn’t sure what exactly made jihoon so enchanting, whether it be his obvious good looks or his generally charismatic personality, but there was something about him that caught the eyes of the people around him. to make a long, embarrassing story short, jinyoung ended up liking jihoon in a way that was previously very foreign to him. jinyoung was pretty sure that the only person who knew about his secret affections was daehwi, but it inevitably did not matter.

 

jinyoung found out in the beginning of the school year that jihoon had started to date guanlin, a sophomore from taiwan that he only knew through daehwi’s stories of him. since then, he’s been trying to avoid jihoon at all costs, as seeing the other’s face only made him more embarrassed than he was about his secret crush.

 

daehwi, on the other hand, loved to tease jinyoung about jihoon at any time, in any way possible. as if to prove it, daehwi nearly immediately reacted to jinyoung freezing up by repositioning himself in a way that made their stance look less like ‘i’m draining body heat from my friend’ and more like ‘yeah this is completely intentional’. it was like daehwi had completely forgotten about his own problems. jinyoung stopped looking at jihoon, as the puddle in front of his feet had suddenly become much more interesting to look at, much better than seeing anyone’s reaction to whatever was going on. once he recognized that jihoon and woojin had crossed the street to stand with them, he was sure his face was red.

 

it had felt like hours, but a few minutes later, the bus they had all been waiting for arrived, and jinyoung could escape the awkward tension he felt. daehwi’s grip on him loosened, and the four of them made their way onto the bus as if nothing had happened. in fact, it was entirely possible that nothing had really happened, and that he was overreacting to the whole thing. either way, he had escaped. the feeling of the damp window against his forehead as he sat down was more welcoming than it had ever been.

 

jinyoung had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for reading this entirely self indulgent mess..... updates might be messy bc I've never committed to a multichaptered fic before,,  
> any feedback would be very appreciated ^^


End file.
